cloudywithachanceofmeatballsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chester V
Chester V is a new villain, who is the main antagonist in, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Bioghraphy Chester V is a world renowned scientist, super-inventor, and the CEO of Live Corp, who is tasked to clean the island. He relocates Flint, his friends, and the citizens of Swallow Falls to San Franjose, California. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester is determined to find it. Chester invites Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with a human brain. Meanwhile, Chester is informed that his search-parties on the island have been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers which are learning how to swim. Fearing the world's inevitable doom, Chester tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. Later, Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join on the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is taken hostage by Live Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the foodimals. A crushed Flint is tossed into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the foodimals, help him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals and confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends. Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint, but Flint uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester. An army of Foodimals arrive and Flint's friends are freed by Barb, having a change of heart. Chester tries to make off with the FLDSMDFR, but is eaten by a Cheespider. Appearance He is a tall man in a orange vest and black pants and shoes. He has pale skin, short white hair and wears glasses. Personality He is deceptive and manipulative, and he will do what it takes to further his goals. Trivia *Chester V is voiced by Will Forte. *Chester V was the one who bribed Flint Lockwood to give his friends false information. *It is unknown if he is still alive after being eaten by a cheespider *His younger self was shown when young flint saw him on TV, this shwed he is a redhead Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Live Corp